


На удачу

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen Work, friendly affection, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Наверняка в детстве многие искали пятилистные цветки сирени, пятилистный клевер. Вот и Максим тоже.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Maxim Kovtun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	На удачу

— Сирень. Си-рень.

Макс, как и все русские, считает, что если повторить слово медленно и по слогам, у иностранца получится понять смысл. Хави качает головой: нет, без понятия, о чем ты.

Макс буквально неделю назад появился в группе, ему 15 («I will be 16 soon!» 1), у него кудри, огромные голубые глаза, и он ходит за Хави, как потерянный (точнее, найденный) щенок. Макс за глаза зовет его «Хавичка», и это ужасно напоминает испанское «Хавичу». Хави нравится его компания, его искренняя привязанность.

— Там во дворе растет, ну, — Макс не теряет надежды, что Хави поймет по-русски. Английский у него не очень.

«Двор» Хави знает, и «растет» тоже, но все равно не понимает, чего от него хотят.

— Show me.2

Макс тут же вскакивает со скрипящего стула и спешит к двери — точь-в-точь щенок на прогулку.

Во дворе, под аркой, распустился огромный куст сирени: темно-фиолетовые грозди усыпали все ветки от земли до самой макушки куста. Макс ведет прямо к нему.

— This is3 сирень? Lilac4? — спрашивает Хави.

Макс энергично кивает:

— Да. Надо найти с пятью лепестками… черт, я не знаю, как будет лепесток.

Он начинает рьяно рассматривать мелкие цветочки, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Хави стоит рядом, рассеянно улыбаясь. Может, станет понятнее, когда Макс найдет то, что ищет.

— Во! — спустя пару минут слышится радостный возглас. — Смотри! Look!

И сует Хави под нос цветочек сирени. Хави не видит ничего необычного, и по нему это, наверное, заметно — Макс начинает объяснять:

— У него пять лепестков, смотри. А у обычного четыре, — срывает он не глядя еще один цветочек. — У обычного четыре, four. А у этого five.

— И что? — все еще не понимает Хави.

— Five — на удачу. Luck. Good luck, — объясняет Макс. — Если найдешь пятилистный цветочек, if you… find five. With five. И надо съесть. Eat it.

«Есть» Хави понимает и по-русски, но ему кажется, что он уже вышел из того возраста, когда едят сирень.

— Find! — призывает Макс. — Найди себе пятилистный цветочек и съешь!

И закидывает в рот свой «везучий» цветок.

С другой стороны, почему бы нет? Хави целую вечность не делал чего-то глупого, к тому же лучше копаться в сирени, чем сидеть в душной комнате.

У Хави, чтобы найти пятилистный цветочек, уходит добрых минут пятнадцать. Макс за это время находит еще парочку, и даже предлагает их Хави, но тот отказывается: если надо найти самому, то пусть будет так.

Когда Хави наконец находит нужный цветок, Макс так лучится, будто нашел сам, причем редкое сокровище:

— Ну, теперь съешь!

Сирень чудесно пахнет, но на вкус ничего особенного. «Посмотрим, что там с удачей», — хмыкает про себя Хави.

Месяц спустя ему пишет Соня, что федерация договорилась с Орсером, и если он, Хави, не будет идиотом, то уже летом может лететь в Канаду — сначала на стажировку, а там как пойдет. Может, сирень и ни при чем, но Хави нравится думать, что все это благодаря тому пятилистному цветку, какие его научил искать Макс.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _I will be 16 soon!_ — Мне скоро будет 16!  
> 2 _Show me._ — Покажи.  
> 3 _This is_ — Это  
> 4 _Lilac_ — Сирень
> 
> ~~~  
> По разным источникам получается, что Хави и Ковтун у Морозова пересеклись буквально на пару месяцев (Максим перешел к Морозову, Хави ушел к Орсеру тем же летом), но, судя по различным интервью и пр. Максима, Хави успел его очаровать.


End file.
